Urdnot Wrex
Urdnot Wrex is a krogan bounty hunter and mercanary who is also one of the last krogan battlemasters. Wrex cares deeply for his people and always plans for the future for the krogan. Involvement Mass Effect : Foundation The Shadow Broker hires Wrex to take out the lowtime thug, Fist, the owner of Chora's Den. Mass Effect "Taking Down Fist" If Commander Shepard goes to Chora's Den early, they will see Wrex trying to get near Fist and kill him to complete his job for the Shadow Broker. Shepard will later see him talking to the c-sec officers about Fist. Wrex joins Shepard because they are going to take down Fist in his club. After Fist is killed or gone, Wrex stays with Shepard to take down Saren and his geth army. *(If Shepard killed Fist before Wrex) Wrex will meet Shepard at the dock's elevator and will pay Shepard for killing Fist. He will also ask to join the commander with their fight against Saren. Wrex is shown to have powerful biotics and respects the other biotics on the Normandy as well. He will tell Ashley Williams during a misison that it is a new experience to fight alongside a woman in battle. "Peak 15" After Matriarch Benezia is killed, Wrex will argue to rather kill the Rachni Queen than sparing it. And if Shepard releases them, Wrex will warn them that the krogan will kill all of them later just like before. "Virmire" When Wrex hears about Saren trying to cure the genophage, he will get angry at Kirrahe about destroying the facility. Wrex angrily marches off to think. Shepard then go talks to Wrex about it. He tells them they can't destroy a hope for his people. Wrex's fate must be decided: *(Ashley kills Wrex) Before Wrex could shoot Shepard, Ashley intervened and killed Wrex to protect Shepard. *(Shepadr kills Wrex) Shepard takes their chance and kills Wrex. *(Shepard stops Wrex) Shepard manages to talk down Wrex about Saren only using this facility to create krogan clones to fight for him. Wrex sees this and remains with the commander. "Family Armor" Commander Shepard will eventually learn that Wrex is looking for his family armor after talking to him a few times. Shepard can help Wrex, which will make him respect Shepard more and show gratitude. Mass Effect 2 If Wrex is alive and was a part of Shepard's squad, he will return. After two years when Shepard got killed in a collector attack, Wrex returned to his homeworld and became the clan leader. If Wrex is dead however, his brother Wreav will replace him as clan leader. Wrex will immediately see Shepard when they visit Tuchanka. He will happily and warmly welcome them and talks about the past. Shepard will find out that Wrex tries to combine the krogan as one to fight the genophage and uses the incident on Virmir as a rallying point. Shepard asks Wrex about Grunt's problem, which was actually his age on becoming an adult and must take the rite of passage. When Grunt and Shepard returns from the rite, Wrex will welcome Grunt into Urdnot. If they managed to kill a Thresher Maw on the rite, Wrex will be impressed by the achievement since the last time it was killed was through him. When Shepard helps Mordin Solus to find Maelon, Maelon will mention that Wrex refused that he can try to cure the genophage by using krogan test subjects. Mass Effect 3 "Saving the female Krogan" A few months later( a year after the suicide mission), Wrex was called to go to the Normandy for negotiations with Adrien Victus and Dalatrass Linion. Wrex cannot enter an alliance due to the Reaper scouts being present on Tuchanka. He tells them he will only enter the alliance if they cure the genophage, which Dalatrass quickly refuses. Wrex reminds them about the Rachni Wars, that it was the Krogan that caused them to win and not the turians or salarians. Dalatrass counters his claims for a cure. Victus tries to stop the argument and asmits it will take years to create a cure. It is revealed that Mordin Solus was the one to reveal about the female krogan.(If Mordin is dead, Padok Wiks will replace him). This shows some of the subjects of Maelon's experiments survived and is being held on Sur'Kesh, the salarian homeworld. Wrex demands the Dalatrass to return them. Shepard also agrees to cure the genophage to get the krogan to fight in the war against the Reapers. (Shepard's decision with the cure back on Tuchanka during the Suicide mission) *(If Shepard saved the cure) Wrex will be friendly towards Shepard and their squad. *(If Shepard destroyed the cure) Wrex will admit that he found out about it. Shepard can apologize or not. If they apologize, Wrex will be friendly, if they don't, he will be suspicous towards Shepard. Sur'Kesh When the salarians refuses to allow Shepard's shuttle to land, Wrex jumps out of the shuttle and attacks salarians. Wrex stands down when Shepard promised to handle the exchange. Wrex isn't allowed to go in, so , he makes fun of salarians in the time and entertains Shepard about krogans. Wrex learns that only one female is still alive and worse, Cerberus is attacking the facility to kill the female. Wrex tells Shepard that the female must be safe and alive to keep the alliance going. Shepard fought through lots of Cerberus operatives and helped Mordin/Padok to get the female out safely. Wrex pushes Mordin/Padok out of the way to help the female, but she did everything herself. The female was nicnamed "Eve" by her doctor while on the Normandy. On the Normandy, Wrex refuses to help until the genophage is cured. The doctor uses Eve and Wrex's DNA to fully create the cure. While Victus is present, both of them tells Shepard to come and talk to them about a problem of theirs. Shepard talks to Wrex about the missing scouts, who are being led by Dagg or Grunt(If he survived). Curing the Genophage Shepard, Mordin/Padok, Victus and Wrex plans how they will reach the shroud on Tuchanka and place the cure. Just before they leave, Shepard is secretly contacted by the Dalatrass and her deal to not cure the genophage. While drving Shepard can reveal that Dalatrass made a deal with them. After getting stuck for a while on the road, Shepard quickly tells Wrex to continue driving. Wrex shows no concern when his brother Wreav gets killed by Kalros. Before Wrex, Eve and Mordin/Padok seperates from Shepard, he proclaims Shepard as a hero and champion and is a brother/sister to him. Reapers started to come and Wrex keeps them at bay. After the sacrifice of Mordin/Padok, Wrex returns to the Hallow and reflects on what happened to his father and how he killed him. Wrex can name one of his children after Mordin or will state that the krogan will sing songs about him. Wrex keeps to his word and sends troops to help the turians on Palaven. Optional Death If Shepard betrayed Wrex by sabotaging the cur, Wrex will confront them on the Citadel after the misison on Rannoch is done. Wrex tries to kill Shepard but ends up getting shot through the window and dies. All of the krogan becomes extinct after the battle against the Reapers. Mass Effect 3 :Citadel Wrex helps Shepard by taking down a shuttle of CAT6 mercs. Wrex returns to the apartment after that alonside all os Shepard's crew. Wrex helps them to take down the Mysterious Clone and the traitor, Maya Brooks. Wrex can be invited to the party in the apartment after. Later on, Shepard can find him in the casino's bar trying to get away from the krogan females who wants their child from the kroagn who helped to cure the genophage. Shepard and Wrex drinks together at the bar. Final Battle on Earth Wrex goes to Eart to fight the Reapers. Wrex is heard rallying his troops and if Bakara is alive, he will mention that she is now pregneant. Wrex says his goobyes through a way. Final Fate Reapers are destroyed Wrex and Grunt(If alive) will return to Tuchanka. Reapers are controlled by Shepard Wrex returns to Tuchank with an unknow krogan Synthesis Wrex appears in front of all krogan with a companion. Killed By (Determinant) Mass Effect *Himself (Caused) *Commander Shepard (Determinant) *Ashley Williams (Determinant) *Saren (Indirectly Caused) Mass Effect 3 *Himself (Caused) *Commander Shepard (Determinant) *Bailey (Determinant) *Dalatrass Linron (Indirectly Caused) People Killed *Fist (Determinant) *Himself (Caused, Determinant) *Matriarch Benezia (Determinant) *Rachni Queen (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Saren (Caused, Determinant) *Sovereign (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Mysterious Clone (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Countless Reapers *Countless Cerberus soldiers Allies *Commander Shepard(Determinant) *Garrus Vakarian *Mordin Solus(Determinant) *Grunt *Tali *Kaidan Alenko *Ashley Williams *Joker *Liara T'Soni *Zaeed Massani(Determinant) *Kasumi Goto(Determinant) *James Vega *Samara(Determinant) *Jacob Taylor(Determinant) *Miranda Lawson(Determinant) *Adrien Victus *Jack(Determinant) *Padok Wiks(Determinant) *Dagg *Javik(Determinant) Enemies *Dalatrass Linion *Commander Shepard(Determinant) *Reapers *Rachni *Maya Brooks *Mysterious Clone *Cerberus *Fist Category:Male Category:Krogan Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 1 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect : Foundation Category:Determinant Category:Leaders Category:Biotics Category:Normandy Crew Category:Bioware Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alive